Reaching a Dream
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: After he marries her, Charming discovers Cinderella's snakes and seeks Rapunzel's, Eugene's, Philip's and Aurora's help to charm them and help his beloved adjust to her new life. But will Lady Tremaine stand in the way of the royals' efforts to help Ella charm her snakes and be able to survive as a princess? Sequel to Roused and Rapunzel Goes Home extended edition. T for abuse.
1. Prologue

Reaching a Dream

Six months ago, Rose thought softly to herself.

Philip asked, "Are you finished with your letter?"

Rose turned slowly and blinked and then looked down at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. Well, it wasn't entirely blank. There were only two words written.

_Dear Rapunzel,_

"No," she admitted. "I don't know what to say."

"Write as if Rapunzel was here—what would you tell her?" Philip suggested.

"That I miss her and I hope she can come visit, again," Rose began.

"That this time around we can just be friends and not have to deal with the goons again," Philip added, scowling remembering the war.

Rose laughed and said, "If I recall correctly, wasn't _I_ the one who stopped the war?"

Philip kissed her and asked, "Have I recently mentioned how much I love you?"

Rose smiled and whispered, "I love you, too, Philip."

She then continued and finished up the letter to her older sister.

_Dear Rapunzel, I miss you and Eugene. It's very quiet without my older sister and brother around to look out for me and Philip. How do you like being married to Eugene? I can't wait to see you again. Do come and visit! Soon! Be sure to say hi to Pascal and Eugene for me and Philip. Samson says hi to Maximus. Hopefully, sometime soon we'll all be able to spend together without a war getting in the way. Oh, Philip and I apparently had a castle on the border between his father's kingdom and mine! Come and visit! I want to give you a tour of the new castle sometime soon. Perhaps, we can even plan out the interior decorations with Mama and Mom. Love, Briar Rose._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Corona, Rapunzel scanned her letter to her younger sister for the third time that morning. "Mama?" she asked.

"Yes, dear?" Queen Rebecca asked—she never tired of hearing Rapunzel call her Mama or asking her for advice.

"Do you think this letter is ready to be sent to Briar Rose?" the princess asked.

Rebecca carefully read it and then nodded and Rapunzel quickly had the letter mailed to the Sun Kingdom. Little did the two princesses—and princes—know that they would reunite to help another princess haunted by snakes, but snakes that were as unexpected and surprising as they were expected.


	2. The First Snake

Charming smiled at his beloved Cinderella and said, "I love you, Ella." She nodded, but didn't answer—how could he love her? She was stupid, clumsy, a fool, useless, annoying, ugly, shouldn't have even been born, couldn't do anything right, lazy, boring, moody, couldn't go anywhere, had the worst attention span and was terrible at singing and dancing—did she have any good traits, Cinderella wondered to herself. Well, she was good with animals she thought quietly to herself—he deserved so much better than her—or at least that was she thought.

He smiled and they went away on their honeymoon. They arrived and he said, "I'll give you a tour, dear." She flinched, remembering how Stepmother would call her that—when she was talking down to the teen.

He froze and asked, "Ella? Ella, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Please—don't call me that."

He frowned and asked, "Call you what, dear?"

She flinched again and said, "That."

He led his wife inside and turned back to her and asked, "Why?"

She looked at him and said, "Stepmother would call me that—when she was talking down to me or scolding me or giving me my chores for the day."

He scowled and said, "Cinderella. Ella—I promise—no, I swear I will never talk down to you."

She nodded gratefully. Charming let her go get cleaned up and then sighed—what other problems would they run into?


	3. The Letter Home

After the tour, Charming told his wife to go get some rest. He sighed and began a letter to his father—this was not how he imagined his honeymoon—or his marriage—starting. "Dear Father, Ella and I have reached our honeymoon destination safely. Unfortunately, upon our arrival, I discovered something unexpected—and unusual—about her—and I don't mean her small feet. She can't stand to be called 'dear'. Apparently, her stepmother used to call her that when talking down to her—how can anyone talk down to such a sweet girl like Ella?—or giving her chores. I'm not sure, but Lady Tremaine may have even called Ella, dear, when punishing her. Sincerely, Charming." After finishing his letter and handing it off to be delivered, Charming joined his wife.


	4. We Need Help, Ella

The next morning, Charming woke up and rang for two breakfast trays—in case his wife should wake. She woke the instant she heard the chimes, but remained in a stupor, instinctively calling, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Just a minute! I'm coming!"

Charming stared at her and, letting go of the pulley, began shaking her gently, hissing, "Ella! Wake up!"

She turned to him and stared blankly at him. He smiled gently at her and she realized where she was. She smiled at her husband. "Did I wake you?" she asked sheepishly.

He shook his head and said, "I was already up—but what was that about?"

She blinked a few times, and then, realizing he was referring to her yelling earlier, said, "I used to serve Stepmother, Drizella, and Anastasia—and they'd keep ringing their chimes until they'd heard me calling or heard me leaving the kitchen, depending on how patient they were—at that time."

He nodded and asked, "Ella, I know you know I love you, but I also need help—so I can help you. When we go home, please let me ask my father to send word to Leonard and Rebecca and Stefan and Leah, asking for Rapunzel Solara Rebecca Agatha Menolly Von Sonnenshein, Princess of the Realm of Corona, the Lost Princess Returned and Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert and Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip to come help us?"

Cinderella nodded—her beloved prince was right—she needed help.


	5. Headed Home

A few weeks later, Charming and Cinderella returned home. She looked out the carriage window and said, "I can't believe it—we're home."

He nodded and murmured, "I'll have my father send out the requests as soon as possible."

She nodded silently. She was wondering if he regretted marrying her—she wouldn't be surprised if he did, but she was afraid to ask. Not knowing hurt, but surely knowing would hurt more. When they arrived, Charming's father smiled and greeted them—along with Bruno, the bloodhound Cinderella's father had gotten her for Christmas one year, and Jaq, Gus, and Mary. Then he said, "After I got your letter, son, I sent for help—Leonard and Rebecca's daughter and son-in-law and Stefan and Leah's daughter and son-in-law will be here soon."

The young couple glanced at each other and then nodded, feeling slightly relieved—now they didn't have to ask for the request to be sent.


	6. The Princesses Arrive

Two days later, Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal the chameleon, Aurora, and Phillip arrived at the castle. Maximus and Samson both came as well—the seven friends had apparently chosen to travel into the kingdom together.

Rapunzel smiled at her younger sister and asked, "How are you, Briar Rose?"

The younger woman smiled and said, "I'm good. How are you, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel smiled as well and said, "I'm doing very well—oh, I have something for you."

She handed a painting of the two couples over to Aurora. Briar Rose smiled and said, "Thank you, Rapunzel, thank you."

The two women embraced and then Rapunzel murmured, "I really hope we can help Cinderella."

Briar Rose nodded and glanced at Eugene and Phillip—who were riding alongside the carriage. It had been previously agreed that Phillip and Eugene would help Charming while Briar Rose and Rapunzel tried to aid Cinderella. If necessary, they would ask for parental help—from Charming's father, from Stefan and Leah, from Hubert, and from Leonard and Rebecca—but especially from the two queens, given Cinderella's past.


	7. Meet and Greet

Ella glanced nervously out the window. Charming sighed—since their return, his wife had been antsy and scared—and barely ate. The Grand Duke entered the room and said, "Their Highnesses have arrived."

Charming and Cinderella nodded and then went to meet their guests.

The footman read off the guests' name. "Rapunzel Solara Rebecca Agatha Menolly Von Sonnenshein, Princess of the Realm of Corona, the Lost Princess Returned and Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona and Princess Aurora Rose and Prince Phillip of the Sun Kingdom."

Charming and Cinderella respectively greeted the two couples—and then split up—Charming would go with Eugene and Phillip while Cinderella went with Rapunzel and Aurora.


	8. Major Snakes

"So, Cinderella," Aurora began. "Honestly, how are you?"

Cinderella shrugged and asked, "Why? I feel fine, but why are you asking?"

Rapunzel immediately replied, "Because we care—and we want you to be our sister."

Cinderella flinched and Rapunzel corrected herself, "How about friends?"

Aurora raised her eyebrows and cautiously asked, "Is the idea of having sisters a snake for you?"

Cinderella nodded, and, then frowning, asked, "What are snakes?"

Rapunzel shook her head at Aurora, signaling that she'd explain. "When I first came home, I had some problems adjusting and Mama coined the idea of 'snakes in the grass of my soul' to identify my struggles."

Cinderella nodded and then realized why she rejected the idea of thinking of Rapunzel and Aurora as her sisters and decided to tell them. Tears welled up in Ella's eyes as she began to explain. "When I was seven, Momma got really sick. About a week before my eighth birthday, she died. Daddy tried to raise me on his own, but then decided that I needed a mother. So he remarried. Stepmother has two daughters—Drizella—the older one—and Anastasia—the younger one. Drizella and Anastasia would bully me, by tripping me down the stairs, locking me in a closet once, shoving me against the wall, throwing my toys into the fire and forcing me to get them, and they would hit me if I didn't give them what they wanted."

Aurora hesitantly asked, "Why didn't your father stop them?"

"It only occurred when Daddy was away," Ella sniffled.

Rapunzel and Aurora hugged their new friend. They looked at each other over Cinderella's head and nodded.

Rapunzel shifted and tilted Cinderella's head upward. "Cinderella, why don't we go back to your old home and collect your things?" Rapunzel asked.

Cinderella leapt away and began freaking out. "No! I can't go back! She'll be mad! She'll yell at me... And she'll... She'll hurt me..."

Cinderella began shaking and Aurora murmured, "We won't go back until you feel ready, OK, Cinderella?"

Cinderella nodded as Rapunzel carefully asked, "Who will hurt you?"

"Stepmother," Cinderella answered. "After Daddy died, Stepmother became really mean and if she was really mad, she would scream at me and sometimes she'd thrash me. I was only allowed the scraps from each meal, but if I was bad, I had to throw the scraps away—and to make sure I didn't sneak any, she'd stand over me and watch me throw them away. Plus she hates me!"

Rapunzel scowled and said, "She's worse than Mother!"

" Is Mother a different person from Mama?" Cinderella asked.

Rapunzel nodded and said, "Mother is the woman who kidnapped me and lied to me for the first eighteen years of my life."

Cinderella nodded silently.

Rose asked, "Are you sure she hates you?"

Cinderella nodded.


	9. Explaining the Snakes to Charming

Meanwhile, Charming went with Phillip and Eugene to meet Maximus and Samson.

Phillip calmly said, "I think your wife might have some snakes."

"What do you mean?" Charming asked.

Eugene explained, "Snakes in the grass of her soul. It was a phrase Queen Rebecca came up with to describe the traps left in Rapunzel's mind by the kidnapper. For example, she couldn't tell us 'I love you' in those words because of how that phrase was twisted by Gothel in her mind."

Charming nodded, understanding, but he still felt slightly confused. If Ella had snakes, how were they going to charm them?

Then he said, "I know two of them—two of her snakes—being called 'dear' and chimes—you know, that ring for meals?"

The two princes nodded and Eugene murmured, "Thank you, Charming. That will help us decide what snakes to charm and when."

Charming nodded.


	10. Fear for Ella

That evening, the six friends agreed upon a code word that would used in emergencies—basically Ella being forced to face Lady Tremaine before she was ready—and discussed which of Ella's snakes to tackle first. Everyone agreed that dealing with Lady Tremaine should be the last or one of the last snakes charmed, given Ella's fear of the older woman and the fact that Ella was convinced that her stepmother hated her.

After Cinderella left the room to prepare for bed, Charming confessed, "Guys, I'm really worried about my Ella."

Eugene, Phillip, Rapunzel, and Aurora all nodded in agreement and vowed to help Charming save his beloved wife and ensure that the troubled teen become the princess she was meant to be.

* * *

A/N—not revealing the code word yet. It will come up later in the story though.


	11. Missing Momma

Cinderella opened her eyes the next morning—she was twenty. A few tears slipped silently down as she dressed and silently went downstairs to eat. For on her birthday—for the first seven years of her life, Momma and Daddy had surprised Ella with something extra special for breakfast. Daddy had carried on the tradition for the next five years. The tradition had ended abruptly upon her father's death. Perhaps someday she'd continue it with her own children.

She wandered into the garden and soon found a spot that reminded of the tree and bench at Tremaine Manor—she had played under that tree at the manor under her mother's watchful gaze. Continuing to cry, Cinderella began to sing. "Shalalala. Shalalala. You used to call me your angel, said I was sent straight from heaven. And you'd hold me close in your arms and by the way, you felt so strong. I never wanted you to leave. I wanted you to stay here holding me. I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know—I miss you. Shalalala. I miss you. You used to call me your dreamer. And now I'm living out my dream. Oh, how I wish you could see everything that's happening for me. I'm thinking back on the past—it's true that time is flying far too fast. I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know—I miss you. Shalalala. I miss you. I know you're in a better place, yeah, but I wish that I could see your face, oh. I know you're where you need to be even though it's not here with me. I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know—I miss you. Shalalala. I miss you. miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know—I miss you. Shalalala. I miss you. I miss you."


	12. Similar Snakes

A/N—different languages used in this chapter.

_Italics—chameleon—Rapunzel or Aurora usually, sometimes Ella_

_**Bold Italic—mice—mainly Ella, eventually Rapunzel and Aurora**_

**Bold—songbird—all three—Rapunzel, Aurora, and Ella**

_**Bold Italic Underline—Chameleon/Mice—Songbird/Mice—Chameleon/Songbird—all three—Rapunzel, Aurora, and Ella**_

* * *

Rapunzel and Aurora soon found Ella sitting sadly in the garden. _"Hi, Ella,"_ Rapunzel greeted in chameleon.

Ella turned and softly answered, in mouse, _**"Hi, Rapunzel. Hi, Aurora."**_

Aurora smiled and replied, in songbird, **"Hi, Ella."**

Then Aurora continued, **"You sing beautifully."**

Ella shook her head and said, _**"No, I don't. I'm sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, gullible, na**__**ïve, grubby,**__** ditzy, vague, chubby, stupid, too childish, clumsy, a fool, useless, annoying, ugly, shouldn't have even been born, can't do anything right, lazy, boring, moody, can't go anywhere, have the world's worst attention span, and am terrible at singing and dancing."**_

Rapunzel's eyes widened, horrified, as Aurora pressed her hand over her mouth when Ella stated that she shouldn't have even been born.

Rapunzel sighed and, sitting on one side of Ella and wrapping her arms around the older girl, said, _"That reminds of what Mother used to tell me—I'm sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, gullible, na__ï__ve, grubby, ditzy, vague, and chubby."_

Aurora, sitting on the other side of Ella with her arms also around the new princess, cautiously asked, **"Who told you all of those things?"**

Ella took a deep breath and answered, _**"My stepfamily—but mainly Stepmother."**_

Aurora and Rapunzel exchanged a glance and nodded in agreement—they needed Mama and Mom to come help—to show Ella what a mother's love really was.

Rapunzel carefully asked, _"Who said that you shouldn't have been born?"_

Ella just as carefully answered, _**"Well, Anastasia did, but she didn't say that I shouldn't have been born in those exact words. She, um, she said, 'Maybe it would have been better if you hadn't been born at all.' And then Drizella pushed me down the stairs."**_

Rapunzel and Aurora nodded. Then Aurora murmured, _"Maybe we can charm Ella's snake—this one—and your snake, Rapunzel at the same time."_

Rapunzel and Ella looked at each other and then at the youngest princess. _**"Why didn't I think of that?"**_ both of the older princesses asked.


	13. What Language Are The Girls Speaking?

As the girls continued their whispering, the princes arrived in the garden continuing their search for their beloved wives.

When the princes saw their wives, all three hesitated. "What language are they talking in?" Charming asked, anxiously—they could be talking about their princes and the princes wouldn't know.

Eugene hesitated and answered, "Rapunzel is speaking in chameleon. Briar Rose is speaking in songbird. As for your wife, Ella, I have no clue."

"Yeah, I have no clue, either," Philip added.

Charming grimaced. Then he called, "I'm sorry to interrupt your wonderful little gab fest, ladies, but shouldn't we all go inside and eat?"

The girls stared at each and nodded. Then Ella decided that after breakfast to begin attempting to charm her newest snake and Rapunzel's song snake and tell the guys about how similar both snakes were.


	14. What's Today's Plan, Ella?

After the group finished eating, Charming turned to his wife and, smiling, said, "Happy Birthday, Ella."

She blushed and Eugene added, "We'll do whatever you want today."

Philip murmured, "Today is your day and it's all about you."

Aurora and Rapunzel nodded in agreement and both said, **"So what do you want to do, Ella?"**

Ella shrugged and answered, "_**I wanna start charming those snakes—I'm sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, gullible, naïve, grubby, ditzy, vague, chubby, stupid, too childish, clumsy, a fool, useless, annoying, ugly, shouldn't have even been born, can't do anything right, lazy, boring, moody, can't go anywhere, have the world's worst attention span, and am terrible at singing and dancing.—snake for me—and your song snake—I'm sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, gullible, naïve, grubby, ditzy, vague, and chubby—Rapunzel."**_

Everyone nodded but Charming asked, "What language are you speaking?"

"Mouse," Ella answered. "I only talked to mice for the past—um—uh—a long time?" she finished awkwardly.

Charming nodded and Aurora asked, **"Do you know any songbird?"**

Ella nodded and answered, **"Yes. I also talked to some bluebirds."**

The others nodded and agreed that songbird would be the main language used until Ella learned chameleon and Rapunzel and Aurora learned mouse—Rapunzel and Aurora would teach Ella chameleon and Ella would teach Rapunzel and Aurora mouse.


	15. The Letters To Charm The Snake

A/N—letters the princes write to charm the snakes

_Italic—Charming to Ella_

**Bold—Philip to Aurora**

_**Bold Italic—Eugene to Rapunzel**_

* * *

That afternoon, Charming suggested that he come up with reasons as to why he loved Ella and Eugene come up with reasons as to why he loved Rapunzel and Philip come up with reasons as to why he loved Aurora. Then the princes would share what they had written with their beloved—and when they felt down, just remind them of the letter, and let them reread it until eventually they believed it to be true and that would completely charm the snake—eventually.

Aurora nodded and Ella murmured, **"That's a good idea, Charming."**

He nodded and said, "Why don't you give Aurora and Rapunzel a tour of town, Ella? I think it'd be nice for the three of you to go have fun."

Ella nodded and the three women left.

Then the princes began writing their letters that explained why they loved their respective princesses.

* * *

Charming carefully planned out his letter to Ella.

"_My dearest Ella, there is so much I love about you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, when you sing, when you dance, when you enter a room how everything brightens up, how you make the stars shine brighter for me, how you make me smile, when you entered that ballroom, and I looked up and all I saw was you—I could go on forever. I love how sweet and kind you are—to everyone—from the lowest servant to even my father. You shall make a wonderful queen one day and I feel honored knowing that I will be able to be the king with you at my side. I know this—you have made me the luckiest guy in the world. Any man would be lucky to have you as a wife. You're respectful—and respectable. I don't just love you, my precious Ella—I admire you. Your stepfamily, but especially your Stepmother, was too blinded by their hate and jealousy of you to see what I see—a beautiful, amazing, strong-willed, determined, admirable, respectable, sweet, kind, gentle, tender, and loving young woman. I love you so much. I have always loved you and will always love you, my Ella. Your Charming."_

* * *

Philip also thought carefully about his letter yet wrote quickly.

"**My beautiful Aurora, when I think of you, I remember how I love you. I have always loved you—since before I first saw you on your sixteenth birthday—the day that changed our lives forever. I dreamed of the day when I'd see you again for the sixteen years we were separated, how special it would be, but when we accidentally saw each other, it was far better that way, for it was twice as special for neither of us knew who the other really was and then we fell for the person we had seen—who was also really the person we were meant to spend our lives with—and I would give up everything for you—I was willing to give up a life as king just to be with you. Peasant girl or princess of my dreams, Aurora, I love you. Yours forever, Prince Philip."**

* * *

Eugene quickly scrawled out some ideas and then rearranged them as lovingly as he could.

"_**Rapunzel, Blondie, there's so many reasons I love you. You are truly my new dream. My world has become forever yours. The only way my old dream would be complete would be to have you with me—an island we could call our own, somewhere we could escape when we want to be alone. A world—or a place—where we could relax when we get stressed about ruling Corona—not that I'd have to worry about that with you—the people will love you as their queen. I love how you brighten up my day when I'm feeling down or lonely. I love your energy. I love you because you're you. No girl could ever replace my Rapunzel—my Blondie. Whether your hair is blonde or brown, I'll always call you Blondie. I love how willing you were to read that Flynnigan Rider book and how you kept a copy of it, just so we could read it again. You are a dream worth living. I love you, Eugene—Flynn Rider."**_

The princesses returned and each went back to their rooms with their respective prince and, while Rapunzel and Aurora read their letters, Charming read his to Ella and vowed to teach her how to read.

* * *

Aurora curled up on the bed as Philip sat next to her and handed his letter to her. "Please, read this, my love," he murmured, kissing her gently.

She slowly began to read, "My beautiful Aurora, when I think of you, I remember how I love you. I have always loved you—since before I first saw you on your sixteenth birthday—the day that changed our lives forever. I dreamed of the day when I'd see you again for the sixteen years we were separated, how special it would be, but when we accidentally saw each other, it was far better than way, for it was twice as special for neither of us knew who the other really was and then we fell for the person we had seen—who was also really the person we were meant to be spend our lives with—and I would give up everything for you—I was willing to give up a life as king just to be with you. Peasant girl or princess of my dreams, Aurora, I love you. Yours forever, Prince Philip."

Aurora threw her arms around Philip and murmured, "Thank you, Philip."

"You're welcome, Aurora Rose," he kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Rapunzel grinned eagerly at Eugene and Pascal scrambled out of Eugene's pocket. "Pascal, what are you doing?" the prince consort asked.

Pascal stuck his tongue and skittered over to Rapunzel, jumping onto her lap, Eugene handed Rapunzel his letter and asked, "Can you read this, Blondie?"

Rapunzel nodded and began reading her letter. "Rapunzel, Blondie, there's so many reasons why I love you. You are truly my new dream. My world has become forever yours. The only way my old dream would be complete would be to have you with you—an island we could call our own, somewhere we could escape when we want to be alone. A world—or a place—where we could relax when we get stressed about ruling Corona—not that I'd have to worry about that with you—the people will love you as you as their queen. I love how you brighten up my day when I'm feeling down or lonely. I love your energy. I love you because you're you. No girl could ever replace my Rapunzel—my Blondie. Whether your hair is blonde or brown, I'll always call you Blondie. I love how willing you were to read that Flynnigan Rider book and how you kept a copy of it, just so we could read it again. You are a dream worth living. I love you, Eugene—Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel set the letter down and, with tears in her eyes, murmured, "Eugene, that is the sweetest—and nicest—thing anyone has ever said—or written—about me. Thank you."

Eugene kissed her and murmured, "You're welcome, Blondie."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella and Charming cuddled carefully in bed as he handed her the letter. She looked at him and murmured, "I can't read."

His eyes widened and said, "I'll teach you."

She nodded and, taking the letter back, he asked, "How long have you not been able to read?"

She answered, "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen years? I've never learned."

He kissed her and murmured, "I'll read you the letter until you've learned to read."

She nodded and he wrapped his arm around, pulled her closer, and began to read his letter to her. "My dearest Ella, there is so much I love about you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, when you sing, when you dance, when you enter a room how everything brightens up, how you make the stars shine brighter for me, how you make me smile, when you entered that ballroom, and I looked up and all I saw was you—I could go on forever. I know how sweet and kind you are—to everyone—from the lowest servant to even my father my father. You shall make a wonderful queen one day and I feel honored knowing that I will be able to be the king with you at my side. I know this—you have made me the luckiest guy in the world. Any man would be lucky to have you as a wife. You're respectful—and respectable. I don't just love you, my precious Ella—I admire you. Your stepfamily, but especially your Stepmother, was too blinded by their hate and jealousy of you to see what I see—a beautiful, amazing, strong-willed, determined, admirable, respectable, sweet, kind, gentle, tender, and loving young woman. I love you so much. I have always loved and will always love you, my Ella. Your Charming."

Ella threw her arms around her husband and murmured, "Thank you. You are a dream come true."


	16. The Reactions to the Letters

After reading and going over their respective letters, each royal couple discussed their reactions to the letter.

* * *

Philip squeezed Aurora's hand, tentatively, as she murmured, "Philip, we have been so lucky."

He grinned and asked, "How?"

"Well, we've been engaged since infancy…" she began.

"Your infancy—I was five," he corrected gently.

She mock glared at her husband and he looked sheepishly up at her. "Sorry?" he asked.

She kissed him and answered, "Forgiven."

Then she continued, "And then we meet—hours earlier than we were supposed to—and we fall in love."

"I guess that was lucky," he answered.

They exchanged a smile and began kissing each other.

* * *

Eugene smiled as Rapunzel proceeded to kiss him. "Eugene, that letter was so sweet!" she gushed in between kisses.

"I'm glad you liked it," he answered, hugging her again.

She smiled and murmured, "It's my favorite letter!"

He grinned and said, "Maybe when we go home, you can paint a copy of it on our bedroom wall?"

She froze and asked, "That's a great idea, Eugene!"

He smiled and then they began cuddling.

* * *

Ella looked at Charming and he rubbed her back. "I'll teach you to read," he murmured.

She nodded, and murmured, "Thank you."

Charming kissed her, cautiously.

Then she asked, "Will you teach me to write, too?"

He nodded and said, "Sure, Ella."

She kissed him and murmured, "Thank you."

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll start this evening," he whispered, tenderly in her ear.

She looked at him and begged, "Please don't tell the others."

He nodded and whispered, "I won't. I promise, Ella."

She nodded, gratefully, feeling embarrassed that she did not know how to read or write.


	17. Birthday Dinner

That evening, the six friends all gathered for the meal that Ella, Rapunzel, and Aurora had picked out—Ella had suggested some fruit salad, Rapunzel had suggested hazelnut soup, and Aurora had suggested some forest greens. All three agreed on rye bread.

When Prudence—the head servant—had complained, "We don't have time to make this peasant meal, especially after the fancy meal we just made," Charming had snapped in response, "It's Ella's birthday! She can have what she wants for dinner!"

The other two princes—Eugene and Philip—stood up, and caught Charming's arm. "Let's not get too upset," Eugene murmured.

Charming nodded and the friends all gathered at the table and began eating.

Ella grinned at Rapunzel and Aurora and said, "Thanks, Rapunzel. Thanks, Aurora."

They both grinned and murmured, "You're welcome."

Charming leaned over and kissed Ella's cheek, gently.

She blushed and Eugene murmured, "Don't embarrass the birthday girl, Charming!"

All three princesses giggled.

They ate and joked and laughed. Then Rapunzel nodded to Aurora. **"Look, Ella, we know you haven't have had too much of a mother figure in your life—since your mother's death—and, if you were okay with it, we want to invite Mama and Mom to come help you," **Rapunzel explained.

Cinderella nodded in agreement and murmured, **"Thank you, Rapunzel. Thank you, Aurora."**

The two princesses hugged their fellow princess—and should be sister but can't say it yet.

Meanwhile, Charming had a thoughtful expression and Eugene asked, "What's up, Charming?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something Ella said," he answered.

He glanced at his wife and she nodded.

"What did she say?" Rapunzel asked.

"You are a dream come true," Ella answered for her husband.

Eugene snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I think I know what she means and why she phrased it that way!" he crowed.

Rapunzel elbowed her husband and Aurora asked, "You can't say 'I love you,' right, Ella?"

Ella nodded and Rapunzel asked, "And the best way—the best equivalent—you could come up with is 'You are a dream come true,'—right?"

Ella nodded again.

Then Charming asked, "Can you hear 'I love you'?"

Ella shook her head and he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, worriedly.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Ella answered, sadly.

"But I want to make this whole transfer from servant-to-princess as easy for you as I possibly can," he answered, kissing her cheek.

Ella nodded and, glancing at Eugene and Philip, Charming asked, "Tomorrow, can I talk to the two of you?"

They nodded and began dessert.

For dessert, the girls had insisted on a strawberry shortcake with blueberry frosting—Ella's favorite cake and frosting combination.


	18. The First Reading and Writing Lesson

That evening, after dinner, Charming and Ella went up to his room.

Charming stopped in his father's office and picked up a blank sheet of paper and grabbed a quill off the desk.

He motioned her over to join him at the table.

She sat cautiously next to him.

He took her hand in his and said, "We'll start with the alphabet."

She raised her eyebrows and he continued, "The letters used to make words—we can read or write."

She nodded, eager to learn.

He smiled and he carefully wrote out all twenty-six letters, each with its own line.

Making sure she was paying attention, he began pointing to each letter, and as he did so, he named it. "A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…I…J…K…L…M…N…O…P…Q…R…S…T…U...V...W...X...Y...Z... Now you try."

Ella nodded and slowly began pointing to and naming each letter, hesitating often. He smiled and motioned for her to repeat the alphabet again. After she was able to name the letters, with no hesitation, he said, "Alright, Ella, I'm going to point to a random letter, and I want you to name it, OK?"

She nodded. The lesson continued in this manner until ten pm, when he had her just name off the letters in order. They went to bed and he murmured, "Before you know it, you'll be reading like you've been reading your whole life, Ella."

She smiled up at him and he tenderly kissed her goodnight.


	19. Mommies Arrive

A few days later, Queen Leah and Queen Rebecca arrived. "Rapunzel, Aurora, Ella…" Rebecca began.

Rapunzel shook her head back and forth, signaling her Mama not to say the word, "dears" and Rebecca quickly stopped herself and Leah didn't finish the sentence with the word, "dears" either.

Rapunzel hugged first Mama and then her Mom and as Rapunzel hugged Mama, Aurora hugged Mom, and Aurora hugged Mama as Rapunzel hugged Mom.

Ella hung back nervously until Mama and Mom came over to her. "It's alright, child," Mom murmured, wrapping her arms carefully around the young adult.

Ella leaned against Mom and began to cry. Mama walked over and wrapped her arms around Ella and Leah.

The group went inside and Mom and Mama—not ignoring their first two daughters—silently agreed to look out for their newest daughter, Ella.

Mom and Mama carefully carried Ella inside. Ella slowly quieted down and stopped crying. She peered shyly up at Mom and Mama. "It's alright, child," Mom murmured, rubbing Ella's back.

Mama nodded and Ella whispered the code phrase for when she was forced to deal with Lady Tremaine too soon or before she was ready in Mama and Mom's ears.

Things were getting better. Mama and Mom had also written letters for their daughters—Rapunzel and Aurora. Ella, on the other hand, they wanted to show her a mother's true love before writing letters for her.


	20. I Can Read!

For the next three weeks, every night, Ella sat up with her husband and practiced her reading and writing.

After Eugene, Rapunzel, Philip, and Aurora had been at the castle for a month Ella could shakily read.

After Rebecca and Leah had been at the castle for two weeks, she was a strong reader. She turned to Charming and said, "I'm reading!"

He grinned and handed her the letter he had written a month earlier. "Do you want to try to read this?" he asked.

She nodded and slowly read the letter aloud. "My dearest Ella, there is so much I love about you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, when you sing, when you dance, when you enter a room how everything brightens up, how you make the stars shine brighter for me, how you make me smile, when you entered that ballroom, and I looked up and all I saw was you—I could go on forever. I know how sweet and kind you are—to everyone—from the lowest servant to even my father my father. You shall make a wonderful queen one day and I feel honored knowing that I will be able to be the king with you at my side. I know this—you have made me the luckiest guy in the world. Any man would be lucky to have you as a wife. You're respectful—and respectable. I don't just love you, my precious Ella—I admire you. Your stepfamily, but especially your Stepmother, was too blinded by their hate and jealousy of you to see what I see—a beautiful, amazing, strong-willed, determined, admirable, respectable, sweet, kind, gentle, tender, and loving young woman. I love you so much. I have always loved and will always love you, my Ella. Your Charming."

She hugged him and said, "I can read! I can read!"

He kissed her and she smiled happily.

Unfortunately, all of the men—Philip, the king, Charming, and Eugene—had to leave for a meeting in Hubert's kingdom the next day. When they returned, King Stefan and King Leonardo would be with them as well for the Lovers' Ball. Stefan and Leonardo were hoping to come early enough to spend some time with Ella—she was a second daughter, for both of them.


	21. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
